The Forrest Of Confession
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: A short one shot about team 7 on a mission. Naruto suddenly starts to feel strange things... SasuNaru, CUTE! NYAN!


It was a sunny day with a few clouds floating over thier heads. The sun was painting the sky red-ish as the day was about to end. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was sent out on a survival trip into the forests right outside of Konoha-Gakure. As they walked slowly, Naruto thought to himself that it was a stupid idea. He did absolutely NOT need to spend a whole week with Sasuke. But with Sakura-Chan... He couldn't help blushing, as he glanced right below her back. She was walking about two meters from Naruto, and Sasuke was between them. Sakura-Chan turned around, as if she felt Narutos eyes on her butt. "And what exacly was you looking at, you perv!" She yelled. Shit. Why didn't Sakura-Chan like him? Maybe he wasn't funny enough? Quick, dumbass, say something funny, he thought to himself. "Yea, you see... Um i was looking at your beautiful dress...?" He said while scratching his neck in a relaxed way, and smiling. This shit better work! "YEAH, RIGHT!" Her fist hit him in the face, and sent him further more two meters behind her. Sasuke, that bastard, just exhaled, and looked at him with a confident, little smile on his face. Blah! Sasuke was a baka! First off, he stole Sakura-Chan from Naruto. And second off, he thought he was way better than him! Wich he is NOT! "You BAKA! Do you have to slow us down all the time?" Sasuke asked, and offered Naruto his hand, as a sign of they should get going. Naruto ignorred it, and got up on his own. "Im not a baka. You be a baka...!" Naruto mumbled, and walked a little quicker to get in front of Sasuke. He looked back, and saw Sasuke smile his stupid, little smile. Okay. He had to confess... Maybe he could see why Sakura-Chan liked him so much. He was pretty damn good looking. His smile, especially. And his eyes. And he was strong, and smart. But Naruto had all those things too! That just havent accured to anyone yet! But they all will realice when he became Hokage! Then they _had to_ respect him! "Oi! Sasuke! I thought you said we had to hurry!" Hehe! Take that, you asshole! Whos the boss now? Naruto thought, as he saw how Sasuke shug his head. His ravenblack hair waved in the scilent wind. He had nice hair too... Damn, some people are just way too lucky! "Um, guys... Its gonna be dark in a few hours, and we still have no place to sleep. I think we should start looking for shelter, we dont know if it'll rain!" Sakura-Chans beautiful voice announced. She is so smart! How could she not see that Sasuke was an asshole? "I agree with you Sakura-Chan, DATTE BAYO!" Naruto tried, and ran up at her side. She looked back, as if she waited for Sasukes aproof, before they could do anything. "Sasuke-Kun?" She said with a voice that was made of sugar. Hmpf! He didn't need to be the leader. Who asked him to decide everything? "Yea, guess your right...!" He mumbeled. Sakura-Chan squirred, and blushed. A big, beautiful smile appeared on her face. "Oh, i... You... Yea, thats what... We'll do...!" She stammered. Naruto looked at the sky. It didn't look like it was gonna rain?

The heavy raindrops drummed on the top of the cave, but the three teens was safe and dry inside of it. "Naruto! Throw some more wood on the fire!" Commanded Sasuke. "Sure...!" Naruto was too exausted to make any objektions. He threw about five pieces on, and went back to his seat. Sakura-Chan was sitting in the right side of the back of the cave, then she was followed by Sasuke and at the end, Naruto was placed. He did put up a fight for sitting next to Sakura-Chan though. But she just told him off with a: "I dont wanna sit next to a perverted bastard!" Then Naruto answared: "Then why the hell are you sitting next to Sasuke?" That earned him a punch in the face by Sasuke. And he hits darn hard! Narutos eye was starting to hurt, and it was slowly turning into a black-blue color, according to Sakura-Chan. Now, Naruto sat and wondered why the hell he didn't punch back? But in the moment, he just couldn't damage Sasukes perfect face. Now, Naruto could see how gay that sounded, but in the moment it made sence. He dared to look at it again. The face he was so admireous of. Sasukes eyes looked even better in the light of the orange flames. He removed his glance, and forced his eyes to Sakura-Chan. She was pretty. But Sasuke... WAIT, WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY! Naruto shuck his head, as he realized what he was doing. He was actually saying that Sasuke... Was... Dammit! Is this the effect Sasuke has on everyone? Or was it just him? And all the girls, off cause? It couldn't be it! He was just jealuox. Nothing more! He closed his eyes. This was just because he was so darn hungry, and Sasuke-Baka wouldn't let him eat more than one piece of bread... This is rediculous! Ri... Di... Cu... Lous...

"Mmmh..." As soon as Naruto woke up, he noticed that he touched something. Something warm, and soft. Something that couldn't be anything else than a human. He refused to open his eyes. He actually liked the closeness. And he knew who it was. The only person who was within his reach... Sasuke! His arms was tightened around his waist, he could feel. He would open his eyes, to see what it looked like, but if Sasuke, or Sakura-Chan, was awake, he would be forced to let go. Sasuke smelled so freaking great. And it was only because it was Sasukes scent. The scent that 'made' him. In a sec, Naruto froze up. A hand was put on his back. This could only mean, that Sasuke was asleep. He would never put his hand on him, if he was awake. But wait... Sakura-Chan would never tolerate this. She had to be asleep as well! Naruto dared to open one of his eyes. Then the other. He looked down in Sasukes blue t-shirt. He had to turn his head to see Sasukes face. Quick, and painless. One... Two... Three... GO! Naruto turned his head, and looked right into Sasukes gorgeus eyes. He was... Awake? In an incredibly long nanosecond they looked into each others eyes. A sweet, soft red blush spread all over Sasukes amazing face. "Um, Naruto... Ehrm..." Naruto looked at him. Then he realized that Sasuke had not removed his hand yet. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" Yelled Sasuke, and Naruto jumped up in confusion. "Sorry, it wasn't on purpose... I guess i just... Did it in sleep!" Explained Naruto as he felt the blush on his face too. "YAAAAWN! Gah... Um, guys whats going on...?" Mumbled Sakura-Chan sleepy, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked so damn cute, Naruto couldnt help glaring. "Sakura-Chan... Um, sorry we woke you up. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Naruto asked, and looked at her. She blushed. "Are... Are You serious? Um... Thats sorta sweet... I think!" The completely confused look on Sakura-Chans face just made her even cuter. Naruto lid another piece of tree on fire, and started to dig out some random food. He looked shortly at Sasuke, but he had regained his normal 'I-dont-give-a-darn-fuck'-Face again, and didn't look just a bit mad, that Naruto was hitting on Sakura-Chan. HMPF! What an asshole! So what? Naruto didn't care! He had finally made Sakura-Chan blush. Maybe he should keep it up? "Um... Sakura-Chan... Have anyone ever told you that your name is one of the most beautifull names ever? I think so!" He announced, and watched how Sasukes face changed just a bit, but went back to normal again. YEAH! Reaction! Sakura-Chan looked even more confused now. "No... But thank you... Naruto... Kun..." Kun? KUN? Sakura-Chan only called Sasuke, Kun? Why him all of a sudden? Maybe, she...? Could it be...? Was she...? No freaking way! Naruto knew that if he didn't change his surprised facial expression, he would earn another fist in the face. Instead he looked at the food. "So what do you want? We have bread, butter, meat, cheese...!" He said, while holding them up. "Oh, and honey!" He said, while he smoothley dragged a jar of honey out of his pocket. "Naruto...!" Growled Sasuke. "I thought i told you NOT to bing any un necesarry stuff!" "Oh, its very necesarry, Sasuke! Sakura-Chan _deserves _honey, cuz shes so sweet!" Naruto smiled casually. Maybe he went to far with the whole 'Cuz-shes-so-sweet'-thing? "Oh... Um... Thanks Naruto-Kun...!" Sakura stammered. She looked down at er palms to escape Narutos eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had a very offendet look on his face. He was actually reacting on the fact that Naruto liked Sakura-Chan. "Whats the matter, Sasuke? I can make you breakfast too, if you want?" Sasuke looked angrily... No hurtened, at Naruto. "No thanks! I lost my appetite...!" And with those words he left the cave. Normally, Sakura-Chan would have ran after him. But not this time. She just sat there, looking at Naruto. Maybe he went too far? He didn't wanna hurt Sasuke, he just wanted proof. But proof for what? Naruto could feel how the tears ached in his eyes "Um... Sakura-Chan! I have to go check on him! I'll be right back!" She looked almost sad. "Okay, but hurry back, Naruto-Kun!" This time, it wasn't as special. It didn't mean so much. All that mattered at this point was Sasuke. Naruto ran out of the cave, and searched between the trees. Where the fuck did he go?

After something that felt like hours, Naruto finally found sound of sobbing nearby gave Naruto a clue off where his friend might have gone. He pushed some leafs aside, and made his way into a hole in the trees. Where the trees didn't quite reach over each other, small rays of light shined down. One of them hid right where Sasuke was sitting bend over. Small gasps made his shoulders shake. "Sasuke... I...!" Naruto said quiet. "GO AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke removed his hands from his eyes, and shouted. The tears from his eyes floated in a beautiful second in the light, and then, hit the ground. "I am really sorry..." Naruto tried. Sasuke looked down the grass. "Will you please be honest with me now...?" He said quiet. Naruto nodded. "Sure!" "The way we woke up... We were both awake, and we know it. We both liked it. No doubt. But... Was that it to you?" Sasuke looked up at Narutos face. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Do you... Love me?" The question stroke Naruto right in his heart. "Do you love me or Sakura the most...?" Sasuke asked quietly. "I... Well... It's just..." "ANSWER!" Shouted Sasuke, and jumped on Naruto. He sat on his stomache, and held his hand above his head. "NOW YOU GOD DAMN ANSWER ME!" One of Sasukes tears hit Naruto on the cheak, an ran down his hair. "Guys, whats going on...!" Sakura-Chan fouhgt her way through the bushes, and stood face to face with them both in the awkward position they was sitting in. "Sakura! Choose, right here, right now! Me or Naruto!" Sakura-Chan sat down shocked, and pressed her hands against her head. "You too!" He shouted at Naruto, and shuk his arms. "CHOOSE! Because i made my desition allready!" He looked at Naruto. "I love you!" Sasuke said, in a sad tone. Naruto could feel how the blush took over his face. "You... Serious?" Stammered Naruto. Sasuke nodded. "Yea...!" Sakura-Chan sobbed from her position two meters away from them. "You... You love Naruto-Kun?" She asked quiet. "Stay outa this, bitch!" Sasuke shouted, and made her shake even more. "Don't talk like that to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto defended her. What was he doing? He knew Sasuke was right. He really enjoyed their moment erlier. "So you made your desition too...?" Sasuke asked with a sad facial expression. "Yes..." Confirmed Naruto. Sasuke started to remove himself from Naruto, and the tears overwhelmed his eyes. "I love you too, Sasuke-Kun..." He stopped half of Naruto. "You... Serious?" "I... Yes..." Naruto stood up. "I FREAKING LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN! DATTE BAYO!" He shouted. A couple of birds flew away from the sound of Narutos loud voice. "YA HEAR ME! IM NO LONGER AFRAID! I ADMIT IT! SASUKE IS PRETTY DAMN HAAAAAWT!" He shouted. Sasuke blushed. Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura-Chan "Sorry, Sakura-Chan. I like you alot too, but... Im sick of waiting!" She didn't answer. "Sakura-Chan?" Naruto repited. "Just go away...!" She sobbed. "I really didn't want to hurt...!" Naruto started. "No really. Run off. I think you'll be happy together!" "Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused. "Now run off before i change my mind and puches you in the face!" She said, while trying to laugh through the tears. "Okay...?" Naruto said, and grabbed Sasukes hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I really love you too!" "Lets go, then!" Naruto announced, and started to run. Sasuke followed, and they ended up deep in the forrest, where they tripped, and landed on each other. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. He moved his face closer, and closer until their lips finally met, in the kiss they both have been wanting for so long. As Sasuke rolled his head to the right, he huffed. He grabbed tight around Narutos waist, and hugged him desperatly close. Between the huffs, Sasuke managed to whisper "I love everything about you, Naruto!" What happened that day, stays between the two of them, and the forrest...


End file.
